


The Pastry of Love

by Etaceh_ (Malili_J)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malili_J/pseuds/Etaceh_
Summary: 咖啡店店长Newt和顾客Percival一见钟情的故事这是一篇2017年左右的小文章，首发于Gramander同人志《Echo》很高兴能跟画手写手太太们并肩合作，回头看过来这篇文章能被选上真的很幸运
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 5





	1. Scone  司康饼

被下属制造出来的麻烦忙了两天的Percival Graves一手关上了办公室的门，把自己埋进了宽大舒适的老板椅里，长呼一口积怨许久的气。这回数据差错太过夸张，整个办公室为了弥补过错而鸡飞狗跳，处在紧张的氛围之中，不少人也为此在疯狂加班。  
“嘿Percival，你是终于被你的数据弄瞎了眼睛吗。”对面沙发上突然传来一个女声把他吓得直起了腰。是Picquery。  
“能不能进来的时候敲个门。”Graves翻了个白眼，又倒回椅子的怀抱里。  
“你进来之前我就坐在这里了好吗。”她伸出右手看了看指甲。“这几天你们可真惨啊，想好怎么处置Tina了吗。”  
“她啊，我建议她直接滚蛋。”Graves一想到罪魁祸首就怒从心头起。  
“别动不动就炒人家鱿鱼，也不是不能补救不是吗，不如让她去做前端？”  
“我部门的人怎么处置是我的事。”Graves睁开略微酸痛的眼睛，半眯着盯着Picquery“...话说你来我的办公室干嘛？”  
“来看你的笑话啊。”Picquery毫不畏惧的瞪了回去“下属给我推荐了一家新的咖啡店，中午反正也要休息。”  
“单位餐厅的咖啡也很好喝啊。”  
“那玩意儿拿来浇花都能毒得寸草不生，你的味蕾是出了什么问题？”

于是在中午休息时间，高端科技电子公司Macusa的CEO以“拯救味觉神经”的名义扯着COO从后门溜出了公司，去那间新开的咖啡店。  
“欢迎光临！Picquery你来啦！”铃铛随着玻璃门推开，欢快的响了一声，还在收拾餐具的小哥抬起头来笑着冲着他们说。“今天还是老样子吗？”  
“是的，再来一份你今天的招牌甜点。”Picquery左右看了一下，最后选中了窗边的一个位置。  
“那这位....”“我只要黑咖啡。”Graves也坐了下来。“我都不知道你喜欢吃甜品。”  
“外面其他的甜点我都吃不下去，又甜又腻。不知道今天的甜点会是什么。”  
这就有点奇怪了，一间不按常理出牌的咖啡店。水晶灯在不算昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮，几幅风景照拖出了长长的影子努力向着地面生长。几位顾客零散的坐在自己的位置上，读着报纸、看着手机或者笔记本电脑以打发这令人昏昏欲睡的午后时光。Graves后悔了，他还不如回去继续跟他的工作约会，至少今晚能快一点回家吃个晚饭。  
“喵呜”他的脚边传来了一声小猫的叫声，接着脚踝外侧传来了毛绒绒的触感。Graves吓了一跳，差点没忍住踹飞这只猫的冲动。  
“嗨Dougle，别去那个工作狂那里。”Picquery弯下腰，用手指隔空逗了一下这只伯曼猫，猫咪也不客气，在台底慢悠悠转了一圈之后跳上了Picquery旁边的沙发，也不乱跑，就只打了个呵欠，慢悠悠的趴了下来。  
“这话居然出自一个半夜把公司高层全部召集回去开会的CEO口中。”  
“彼此彼此，至少我不会为了一行代码吵醒下属。”

在这场斗嘴活动大有重燃之时，小哥端着茶点上来了。“Piquery你的锡兰红茶，这位先生的咖啡.....”他小心的把杯子放到他们面前“还有今天的司康饼。”店员的牛津腔把Graves 的注意力拉了回来。他小声的道谢，看着他收起端盘走远后问Picquery：“英国人？”  
“真可爱不是吗，”Piquery捻起一块司康饼，“别把自己绷太紧了，多出来走走。”  
Graves在工作的时候严谨认真一丝不苟，经常获得业内同行的一致好评，私生活却贫瘠得跟撒哈拉大沙漠一样。公司里热爱八卦的女下属们都感到惋惜，最炙手可热的颜值超高钻石王老五很有可能不是性冷淡就是gay，公司年会也从来没见过他带什么人来参加，只是忙着应付下属的恶作剧，亦或者是跟高层相互寒暄几句，站在角落看着直到结束。  
他往咖啡里加了糖，喝了一口，仔细端详着盘子里的司康饼。小圆饼们被歪歪扭扭的摆在白色的骨瓷盘子里，烤得金黄酥脆的表面嵌着晶莹的葡萄干，再覆上一层薄薄的油光，在午后的阳光里闪得发亮，等待着任何一个人来欣赏享用它。司康饼被店家贴心的横向切开，有细细碎碎的饼屑挂在切口处，轻轻一碰就会洒落。盘子里还放上了两个小碟子，一个装了透亮的带有饱满汁肉的新鲜草莓酱，另一个则装了洁白如冬天初雪一样的凝结奶油。生活白痴如Graves也一眼看出这并非普通的超市货。  
“想吃就拿吧。”Picquery把已经抹好的司康合在一起，头也不抬对着他说。  
Graves学着她的样子也抹上了奶油果酱，将小圆饼送进了自己的口中。

这世界上怎么会有这么好吃的司康饼。  
酥脆的外皮一咬即破，司康的香酥包裹着内里的混合果酱，草莓酱完全没有太过甜腻的糖精味，果肉咀嚼开后跟新鲜的奶油混在一起简直妙不可言，司康饼的烘焙过后的黄油鸡蛋味又很好的衬托出了奶油的鲜美。最后的葡萄干烤的恰到好处，些许的苦味与属于葡萄的味道被很好的保留了下来，还带上了一点点嚼劲。  
他睁开眼，发现Picquery好整以暇的正看着他。  
“这家的甜点相当美味。”他清了清嗓子，喝了一口咖啡以掩盖自己刚才的失态。  
“嗯哼。但是你别想再吃了，剩下的都是我的。”  
“我明天还可以再来买。”  
“这家店的甜点每天只有一种，他想做什么就是什么。”Piquery露出了奸计得逞的笑容“放心，每天的质量都跟今天一样好。”

为了感谢Picquery带他来品尝这里的甜点，Graves去付账。前台收账的还是那个店员小哥，他套着孔雀蓝的围裙，正低头读着一本书，从Graves的视角看过去能看到他姜黄色乱糟糟的头顶上的发旋。他轻咳一下好让店员注意到他。  
“先生好...今天的甜点觉得如何？”店员将零钱递给他，浅棕色的眼珠子带着笑意看着他，点点雀斑让他看起来更年轻活泼了。  
“还可以，我朋友很欣赏你的甜品。”Graves接过零钱，放了些进小费罐子里，“希望明天也能有这么好吃的甜点。”  
“谢谢，下午愉快。”年轻人脸颊爬上了两抹红晕，然后极快的重新低下头回到了书里的世界。  
在他低下头前的那一刻Graves注意到了他胸前的名牌：店长Newt


	2. yellow peach&cheese pie 黄桃芝士派

从那次之后Graves总会有意无意的到那家咖啡店去。  
说是无意，其实就是在忙乱的工作之中思绪不自觉的穿过大街熙熙攘攘的人群，想着那个年轻人眼眸间的流转的辉光，发尖的卷儿在举手递物时蹦蹦跳跳，脸上的雀斑好像被施了魔法一样，点缀在他苍白的皮肤上，又增添了一点活力，让人想忍不住靠近他，尝一尝——打住，回去工作Graves，管好你自己。  
在工作时间之外，他会到那家咖啡店去坐坐，比如说所有手下和代码都平稳运转着的安稳的午后，或者是无处可去无事可干的周末。说来也奇怪，虽然是咖啡店，但是看起来提供的更多是英式茶饮和果汁饮料，还有那一天一换但是没有固定模式的甜点，这在纽约确实也是少见了。也许正是这个原因，这家店的生意算不上差，反而还有些热闹。  
而热闹的结果就是Graves完全没有机会跟店长搭上话。店里面好像并没有其他的工作人员，陪着店长的似乎就只有这只猫咪Dougle和站了一树杆子绿油油的虎皮鹦鹉。店长似乎完全不担心他们会飞走，而这一群鹦鹉也没有辜负主人的信任，也跟店长一起守护这这间不大不小的咖啡店。  
来的次数多了，Dougle会来他的脚下，尾巴绕着他的小腿慢悠悠绕个圈儿，往裤腿上蹭一蹭，或者一跃而上，靠着他的大腿眯起眼睛趴在沙发上打盹。这个时候Graves就会伸出手顺一顺这只灰色猫咪的毛，挠挠他的肚皮。再佐上一杯加了糖的黑咖啡，工作认真严肃的工科男Graves也能理解到为何这世界上会有人沉溺于茶会无法自拔了。  
放下手里的杯子，Graves抬头看了看时间，下午的工作时间快要到了，他今天还需要去看看那群小崽子们是不是又偷偷摸摸在搞什么事情，机房的服务器也快要到检修日期了，也要写报告申请预算......  
“叽？”耳边传来一声小小的叫声。Graves以为自己听错了。  
耳廓传来鸟喙冰冷的触感，激得他在纽约热闹的街头打了个寒战。

忙完了rush hour，Newt绕过收银台开始收拾桌子，顺便看了一眼角落那个位置——果然走了。自从那天之后他再没有跟着Picquery来店里，而是一个人点一杯黑咖啡坐在那里捏着手机或者看着窗外发呆。那位客人套着一件黑色的长风衣，每一次拉开店的大门时划起的弧度都让他不自觉的微笑起来。明明第一天的时候很享受自己做的甜点，但是为什么后来就没有点了？而且自己泡茶的手艺也并没有那么糟糕吧，咖啡真的有这么好喝吗？Newt嘟了嘟嘴，把盘子杯子搬到后厨开始洗刷，开始考虑起明天要供应的甜点。流水声哗啦哗啦流着，但是好像少了些什么。外面已经没有客人了，Dougle安分的在自己的窝里打了个呵欠，准备继续着之前被吵醒的睡眠。  
......太安静了，Pickett这个时候都会从他的口袋里蹦出来吱哇乱叫。  
Pickett呢！  
他赶紧关上水龙头解下围裙，把身上所有的兜儿摸了个遍，头发也没漏过，冲出去检查树枝上的鹦鹉们，房梁上的空挡，每一张椅子的椅背，所有能站鹦鹉的地方都找不到Pickett的踪影。  
看来这孩子又跑出去了。Newt无奈的走到柜台后的监视器前查看之前的监控。切换了好几个视角的摄像头之后终于发现，在两个小时前Pickett趁着他在给那个黑衣客人上咖啡的时候飞到了他的身上。在黑白灰的监视画面里那一只小小圆圆的动物相当灵活的在客人的肩膀上蹦跳着，然后客人在毫无知觉的情况下付账出门了。  
假如是那位客人的话，应该会好好照顾这个调皮的孩子吧.....这样的念头一出来，Newt就被自己吓了一跳。只不过是一个常客，也有可能会十分讨厌动物，直接把它扔到大街上；又或者会偷偷的买一个笼子，把它放在笼子里再也不放出来....  
总之他明天也会来喝咖啡的。嗯，明天就知道答案了。  
于是Newt就在心急如焚和纠结之中继续收拾着，度过了一个漫长的下午。

预想在明天才会来的人在接近下班的时刻来到了店里，肩膀上还站着他心心念念的Pickett。  
“下午好先生...诶Pickett！”Newt伸出手，在外面玩了半天的虎皮鹦鹉毫无认错之意，兴高采烈的从肩膀上扑棱着翅膀飞回了主人的手心里，还用小脸蹭了蹭柔软的手心。“为什么这么调皮担心死我了......”Newt将Pickett举到视线齐平的位置，伸出另一只手的手指挠着它的毛，对着它小声的絮絮叨叨。  
“咳...我快回到公司才发现它在我的身上。下午公司不是很忙，所以我提早下班把它送回来了。”Graves清了清嗓子，将视线从店长的脸上移开，决定很不友好的打断这重逢的戏码。  
“谢谢你照顾它了，他是个麻烦的小孩子...先生？”  
“Graves，Percival Graves。它很可爱，也没有给我的办公室带来什么麻烦。”才怪，差点把我待审批的文件咬得精光，但是能和Newt搭上话，什么都值了。  
“真的非常感谢您，Graves先生。”Newt走到店门，把牌子翻到了Close的那一面。

Newt把Graves留在了店里，说是要为了答谢他的帮助，之后就走到后厨捣鼓去了。  
不多时，Newt带着两杯红茶和一小个碟子回来了。澄澈的茶汤在杯子里微微摇曳，荡出小小的波纹，佛手柑的清香和大吉岭茶香飘散到空气中，忙碌一天的Graves不自觉的放松了肩膀，转而悠闲的靠在沙发上。小碟子里装的是切好了的一角黄桃乳酪派，明显是今天的招牌甜点。尽管在保温柜里放了许久，但是果肉表面依然泛着一点亮光，切面也能看到黄桃切片整齐的码在乳酪上，像悉尼歌剧院的壳片安然立在水上。  
“这是今天的甜点...就剩这最后一块了，希望你不要介意。”Newt也坐下来，拘谨地抱住了自己的那杯茶，Pickett从桌子扑棱扑棱飞到他的肩头，用喙轻轻啄了啄他的脸颊。  
Graves笑了笑摆手说没事，拿起叉子分下了一小块派，将它送入口中。果肉的水分和香气已经有些流失，乳酪的奶味散失在空气中，面皮也不如刚出炉的那样鲜脆可口。但是Graves还是吃了个精光，期间两人的视线偶尔会碰到一起，直到另一人匆忙移开。  
“天色也不早了，Newt店长愿不愿意一起吃个晚饭？”呷了一口温热的伯爵红茶，他将酝酿了许久的话说了出来。  
“不了，我今晚其实有约...”Newt看到Graves眼中闪过一丝失望，又赶紧补了一句“但是也...也许明天可以。”  
两人交换了电话号码后Graves走出店门，深吸一口气。白昼的忙碌和浮躁在夜晚深蓝的色彩中归于平静。


	3. Bluebuerry chocolate cake 蓝莓巧克力蛋糕

第二天下班后Graves如约来到咖啡店，店里已经空无一人。  
“我们已经打烊了...嗨。”Newt看到来人后露出了一个笑容，加快了手里的速度“等我收拾一下换个衣服就来。”  
Graves表示没关系，在店里晃悠了一圈，欣赏了一下墙上的照片后停在了那群叽叽喳喳的虎皮鹦鹉面前。“你的宠物们怎么办？”  
“他们能照顾好自己的，水和食物我都补充好了。”整理好了的Newt修长的双腿迈着步子从后台里走出来，有点不自在的动了动肩膀，好让刚穿上身的黑色立领大衣更贴合自己。  
Graves头一次看到不在工作时间的店长，脱下了围裙走出柜台的Newt跟外面的年轻人一样穿着普通的宽松牛仔裤，配着一双灰色的休闲鞋。  
“走吧Graves先生。”被注视的人正毫无自觉的甩着店门钥匙一一关掉店里的照明，只留下一盏给动物们。Graves眨眨眼让自己回过神，快步走出店铺跟上，铃铛欢快的响了一声欢送他们。

Graves选了一间有点偏僻但是美味不输五星级酒店的小餐馆。鲜嫩多汁的牛排看起来完全征服了Newt的胃。Graves会谈谈Picquery和他在工作上的趣事，Newt也会兴致勃勃的谈着来到他店里的各种顾客。偏小的桌子让他们的脚尖会不时碰到对方的脚踝，这个时候Newt就会撇开视线，假装对桌布边角的蕾丝花边产生兴趣。  
几次之后Graves变得大胆起来，他抬起小腿，用脚尖轻轻触到对方的腿肚子上方，然后沿着腿部的曲线缓慢的滑到脚踝，末了脚尖一点，勾了一下他的牛仔裤脚，欣赏着面前人的脸以他见到过最快的速度红起来。他稍稍后撤，嘴角挂着的弧度变大，可不能惊跑了这只可爱的小鹿。  
“说起来，我还不知道你姓什么呢。”安静了许久，Graves抛出一个问题来转移咖啡店店长的注意力。  
“我姓Scamander，不过鉴于我们已经在一起吃饭了，也不必叫我‘Scamander先生’啦”Newt除了脸上尚未消退的红晕，看起来心情很好，一只手转着叉子玩着盘子里的胡萝卜。  
世界上的Scamander真多啊...而且都很凑巧都是来自英国...他们应该没有关联的，嗯一定是的，Graves安慰自己。  
“不过我有个哥哥，也是做程序开发的...他职位现在比较高又远在英国，你也不会认识的啦。”最后一句话打破了Graves对自己的安慰，岂止是认识，他跟Theseus简直熟的不能再熟了。  
“我只是个普通的码农而已。”Graves笑了一下，决定把他认识Theseus这件事按下不表。

服务员送上了今天的甜品，两块小巧的巧克力蛋糕被放到了桌子上。  
“我并不懂这些点心的制作过程，但是这里的巧克力蛋糕也算能入口。”但当然是比不上你做的，Graves在内心想着。  
“希望你也喜欢我做的甜点。”Newt吃下一口“Graves先生喜欢吃什么点心？”  
“你做的甜点都很好吃。”Graves戳着那一点忌廉做成的裱花，毫不顾忌的将心中所想讲了出来，“叫我Percival，别见外。”然后满意地看到坐在对面的青年的脸上泛起红晕。  
结束晚饭后Graves很绅士地将Newt载回了咖啡店，Newt为了更方便的照顾动物和准备每天的食材，把咖啡店的二楼也租了下来。  
Graves停好车，贴心地下车帮Newt拉开车门。他看到Newt低着头嘟囔了句谢谢，下一秒那头有点乱的头发就扎到了他的怀里。面前的人身上似乎带着浓郁的奶味香甜，被夜风稀释吹散又传到他的鼻腔里。Graves下意识收紧了手臂去留住面前温暖的身体，但是又很快的放开，只握住他的双手。  
“Percival......”怀中人把头埋得更低，声音小小闷闷的。他低头看着姜黄色的头发，想把手放在头发上揉得更乱的冲动变得更剧烈，但是又不舍得松开这双因为长期在厨房工作而带了点薄茧的微凉双手。  
“Newt，抬头。”沉默许久，也没看见那张脸重新抬起来。他半蹲下，牵起Newt的左手，抬头看进那双已经避无可避的晶蓝双眼。“虽然有点突兀，但是我还是要问，”顿了顿“我可以追求你吗？”  
“我...”Newt开始不知所措，幸亏现在夜深人静，要是白天路边一个人半蹲牵着另一个人的手，肯定有人围上来起哄了。Graves直直望进那双被街光晕得流光溢彩的眼睛，开始用嘴唇数着手指上的道道皱纹，像是无声的诱惑。  
Graves笑了，他站起来，“不必急着答复我，好吗？”，他也不再难为青年，在手背留下一吻，深呼吸一口气，放开，转身开车离开。

被各种事务轰炸了一天的Graves抹了一把脸，然后伸了一个长长的懒腰。  
许久之前他与Theseus在网络上认识，从最初的往对方计算机扔各种木马到如今互为商业上的合作伙伴，他们也算是患难知己了。前几天Theseus还来他的办公室跟他聊了许久，好像也提到过他有个同辈叫Aritemis，当时他还笑堂堂一个COO居然是个妹控。万一Newt就是Aritemis，那个古希腊的国王说不定真的会把他的头拧下来。  
办公室的门被敲开，是Tina。  
“Boss，Newt给你的。”她轻轻晃了晃手上的纸盒子然后放到办公桌上，盒子里很明显装着吃的东西。侧面还贴了一张小便条，Graves把它小心揭下来看着上面细细长长有点凌乱的字迹：“给Graves：祝你有美好的一天”署名是Newt。  
抬起头，发现自家下属带着八卦的眼神，正翘起一边嘴角戏谑地看着自己，他没好气挥挥手，“快去工作，上次的事情我不想再看到了。”  
“是的Boss，这事情都过去多久了为啥你还记着。”Tina嘴上抱怨着，但这个诡异的笑容一直挂在她的脸上直到她离开了办公室。  
打开纸盒，里面放了一块明显与昨天饭后甜点不是同一个档次的巧克力蛋糕。两颗新鲜的蓝莓泛着深紫色饱满光泽，被奶油稳稳地固定在表面，烤得松软的巧克力海绵蛋糕中间夹了一层混合着巧克力碎和蓝莓果肉的鲜奶油。盒子里还附上了一包川宁大吉岭茶包和一把小叉子。  
Graves打心底里希望把这个可爱又贴心的甜点师占为己有，他做出来的甜点，他在阳光下会变成点点翠绿的眼睛，他脸上可爱又调皮的小雀斑...喝光杯底最后的一点难以下咽的速溶咖啡，他起身拎着自己的马克杯和茶包去茶水间，决定为自己泡上一杯大吉岭红茶，一起享受这世间独一无二的美味，让剩下的工作见鬼去。


	4. Soufflé 舒芙蕾

那天之后Graves隔上几天就会收到各种好吃的甜点，无一例外都附带上一包川宁伯爵。有时是Tina给他带过来的，也有时候是Newt趁着店里没人送上来的。  
“该死的Graves，居然能吃到那间咖啡店的外卖，我当时求了店主好久他都没有答应。”  
有一天Graves收到了一条Newt发来的短信。  
“明日下班后请到Newt店里，有事商量:)”  
他从未见过Newt在信息里面使用过表情符号，看这个口气也不像是他本人发的。“你是谁？”Graves回复。  
“Theseus Scamander。”信息很快就回来了。  
Graves此时此刻也感觉很:)。

Graves正在和他的损友兼商业合作伙伴相视对坐，而Newt早就以泡茶的名义逃到了后厨。Theseus以一种锐利的目光刺得他几乎要不安得扭动起来，但他抑制住了这种冲动，依靠多年与外人打交道的社会经验把自己稳稳钉在咖啡店的沙发上。直到Newt又回来给他们摆上茶和咖啡，又嘟囔着什么低头走回去了。  
“他最近常常跟我提起一个人，他说是他新认识的顾客，跟他很投缘，我确实没有想到那个人会是你。”Theseus抿了一口茶，把杯子往玻璃茶几上磕了一下，“Artemis与你所见识过的人不一样。他跟我同读一间公学，成绩也不比我差，但是选择了…做甜点。”  
Graves挑眉以示继续。  
“为了让他回到国内继承家中的事业，父母曾断绝了他所有的生活费用。很有毅力，靠着一身本事完成了学业，那段时间我也偷偷给他寄过钱，但是总能在下个月收到数额一样的款项。他不擅表达，但他也算得上是窥探到真实社会的一角——”  
“我明白你的意思了。”Graves打断了他的叙述，“我不会放弃Newt的。”  
Theseus翻了个白眼“不你没有明白，我是希望你收起你对待你下属还有我的那一套虚与委蛇。他是一个需要你用耐心和精力来…呵护的人。”  
Graves睁大了眼睛，咖啡杯差点从右手滑下来。“你…就这样？”  
“不然呢？ Artemis也已经长大了，有自己的想法。而且我们也都认识这么多年了。”  
“我还以为你会来那种棒打鸳鸯的戏码，什么威胁啊贿赂啊，毕竟你这么疼爱你的Artemis。”  
Newt重新从后厨出来，手上的端盘里多了几个洁白的烘焙小碗，里面颤颤巍巍的装着撒了细腻糖霜的舒芙蕾。“这是哥哥你的，这是Percival的…”然后站在两人中间，低着头绞着围裙好一会儿。Theseus叹了口气。  
“Artemis，”他最终开口，“去吧，我尊重你的选择。”  
Newt感激的看了一眼他的哥哥，最后坐在了Graves旁边。Graves在桌子底下牵过他微凉的手，捏了一下渗出薄汗的手心，转而松松的握住。  
三人又在昏暗的灯光下坐了一会，气氛没有刚刚那么沉重了，直到Theseus饮尽最后的红茶起身离开。  
“假如让我发现Artemis过得不好或是受了什么委屈，我一定会把你和你的服务器弄得半死不活。”走前还不忘留下一句威胁。  
“我相信你不会的。”Graves呲了呲牙，拥抱了一下这位相识多年的损友，顺便把那句弟控扼死在自己的喉咙中。

Theseus的抹茶舒芙蕾一口未动，Newt心疼的看着已经塌陷下去的小东西有点沮丧，“他以前一直很喜欢抹茶口味，今天他肯定很生气，气到吃不下。”拿起勺子，挖了一大块一口吃下。  
“让他缓一缓就好了，最可爱的弟弟被狡猾可憎的美国人拐跑了确实需要消化一下。”Graves已经把自己的那份奶油舒芙蕾解决掉，刚刚的情景让他完全没办法去感受新鲜出炉的那份鲜美顺滑。但是没有关系，以后会有更多的机会。


	5. Croquembouche 焦糖奶油泡芙塔

Tina与公司一干人等成为了Newt咖啡店的死忠粉丝，不仅仅是好吃到升天的精致点心，店长本人的颜值也成为了茶余饭后津津乐道的内容。Graves不止一次在茶水间听到下属们小声的议论，包括但不仅限于Newt的脸蛋身材和漂亮的屁股…  
作为正牌男朋友Graves简直想冲上去打断这番对自家恋人有着相当不正经遐想的对话，但是——按照Newt所言“我不希望影响到我们彼此之间的工作，你看，你的同事们也常常来这边…”——去他的影响，要不是为了顾及Newt，他早就大声向全世界宣布这个有着可爱卷发的英国人是属于他的。这件事情在Graves的干预(“你敢说出去我就把你调到英国做半年的前端，Porpotina”)下并没有传出去，Tina本人也愿意为了自己最爱的甜点和自己的工作而保守这个小小的秘密。  
有一天Tina带着一脸的挑衅把一张粉红色的硬质卡片摔到自家老板面前，大义凛然的斥责为什么还没有把甜点师泡到手。Graves看了看，是Queenie和那个面包店老板Jacob的结婚邀请函。Graves生硬地转移开了话题并保证到时候他会带着Newt到场。  
“Newt的邀请函我明天就会给他，我会尽量让Queenie把花球扔到你们这对苦命鸳鸯头上的。”Tina痛心疾首地退出了办公室，留下Graves一人纠结扶额不知从何槽起。  
虽然跟自家恋人确定关系有几个月了，但是一向以雷厉风行著称的Graves至今居然还没有上三垒。并不是说他没有这个实力或者没有再进一步发展的欲望，而是自家的狩猎女神太容易害羞，每次望着他脸红的样子内心就会升起一种莫名其妙的罪恶感......

“唔，Queenie婚礼的话，”Newt看着Graves收拾满桌碗碟，抱着一杯茶斜躺倒在沙发里，“我觉得需要送一份最能表达诚意的东西，Percy，你有什么好建议吗？”  
“买一束花？一块手表？或者做一个蛋糕？”Graves擦着桌子头也不抬。  
“这也太没意思了。”Newt丧气地把头一歪，突然又直起腰来“对了Percy，我们不如做个泡芙塔吧。”

于是这就是为什么在一个本该是一个温馨美好、赖床赖到十一点的周日，某著名公司COO一大早起来拖着还没睡醒的脚步陪着甜点师开工。  
“醒醒Percival，我一个人可做不来。”Newt把咖啡塞到昏昏欲睡的人手里。咖啡的香气似乎唤醒了美国人的脑子，咕噜咕噜一杯下肚，不知餍足地拉下甜点师，在唇齿间尝到对方以往爱喝的大吉岭红茶，还有一点点清晨牙膏的薄荷味。一吻终了，Newt赶紧从怀里钻出来，不知从哪里翻出一个围裙扔到桌子上急急忙忙回到后厨，嘴里还大声说着让他赶紧穿上来干活，然而Graves没有错过他微微发红的耳朵尖儿。  
一边穿好围裙系上带子一边慢悠悠地走到厨房，就看到Newt挽着袖子正在称着所需要的面粉重量。以往Graves最多也就是在打烊后洗洗碗擦擦桌子，这是第一次真正意义上的来帮忙制作。Newt在后厨里全然没有了在人前的羞涩彷徨，像一个正在舞动着自己的双臂施展华丽魔法的魔法师，毫不犹豫地对着自己所钟爱的甜点们施展自己的才华能力。轻抖手臂将面粉筛入打好的蛋液里，然后快速的搅拌均匀，装入裱花袋，仔细地在烤盘上挤出一个个圆圆的面糊团。  
一直抱着手斜站在门口的Graves走上前，将甜点师额前一缕快要滑落的碎发重新拨到耳后。弯着腰专心致志工作的甜点师感受到了耳边的触感，挤完最后的一点面糊直起腰来“抱歉Percy...”对着自家恋人小小地翘了一下嘴角，又低下了头。  
“没必要道歉。”Graves伸出双手扶起Newt的脸，把脸上沾到的一点面粉用大拇指抹去“需要我做些什么吗？”  
“帮我去热一点焦糖可以吗，呃，小锅子里直接放砂糖进去就可以了，小火融化后加一点水。”Newt微微侧头避开了Graves炽热的注视，大拇指上的触感变成了更柔软的薄嘴唇，Graves情不自禁的抚了一下，又一下，然后放手让Newt去将那盘面糊送入已经预热好的烤箱里。

一个个已经被填满了香甜顺滑奶油的泡芙在大碗里堆成了山，Newt拿起一个泡芙嗅了嗅，满意于自己的作品。Graves看着那双流露着溺爱的蓝色双眼，不禁联想到甜点师每一天都会以这种令人着迷的神情来审视每一份甜点，突然感到没由来的生气。伸长脖子，就着恋人的手把那块吸引了所有注意力的泡芙含入口中，舌尖轻轻划过还带着奶油味的指尖。  
“好吃。”Graves嘴里含糊着奶油泡芙，看着Newt因为被烤箱熏热的脸又红了几分。

Newt做的焦糖泡芙塔毫不意外地成为了全场最受瞩目的焦点，晶莹的焦糖凝结后拉成丝点缀在泡芙塔上，细腻的白色糖霜如雪落在塔顶。Queenie高兴得揽过Newt亲了好几口，称赞他比自家丈夫的功力高上不少。Jacob的胸怀倒是跟他的身材相当符合，他大笑着拍了拍Newt的肩膀，邀请他下次来他的面包店尝一尝新品。Goldstein姐妹父母早逝，到场的朋友大多是他们的同事。Newt看着一个个叫不上名字的熟客此刻正对着他打招呼，拿着香槟对着他们微微举杯，内心正在犯难该如何应付接下来无尽的对话。Graves不着痕迹的引开一个正欲跟Newt攀谈的同事，交谈一会儿后Graves重新站回Newt身边。  
“你这么受欢迎，我觉得我应该现在就把你带回家锁起来。”Graves对着另一位下属颔首微笑，低声对着Newt说。  
“那样的话你也得跟我锁在一起，今晚可有不少女孩子看着你。”香槟下肚，Newt终于恢复了说话的能力，他看到穿了一袭红裙的Tina远远地朝他走来。  
“Newt谢谢你的泡芙塔，这是我见过的最美的一份礼物。”Tina不顾上司使劲盯着他的压力，笑嘻嘻地拥抱了一下甜点师，然后转向另一边“老板，你今天也很帅，跟Newt很配，期待你们未来的婚礼。”  
Graves优雅地回以谢谢，你也很美，以及快滚。Newt简直无法想象一个人端着香槟杯骂脏话也能表现得如此高雅。  
远处一阵喧闹，人们开始聚集到舞台前方，新娘右手挽着新郎，左手拿着一束白玫瑰在宣布着什么。Tina推着Newt一路到了人群中，Graves眼疾手快地抓住了甜点师的手，跟着他一起站在人群中，大家的注意力都在婚礼的主角身上，没有人会注意到这一细小的动作。  
“...再次感谢大家来到我跟Jacob的婚礼，那么我接下来就要抛花球啦——”Queenie快速地对着Newt眨了眨眼，然后灵活地转身将花球扔出。Newt怀疑她是否跟花球达成了不可告人的协定，那一团白色的花直直朝着他飞来，让他下意识地伸手接住。  
周围人群响起掌声，Newt双手捧着花束不知如何是好，直到Graves一把揽过他毫不犹豫地吻下去。耳边听到Tina惊喜地尖叫声，还有宾客们吃惊的议论。Newt迷迷糊糊地想着，他回头一定要感谢Goldstein姐妹，还有跟Percival聊聊未来婚礼的事情。


End file.
